


Coda of Sorrow

by LittleShyBlue2017



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラ 暁月の円舞曲 と 蒼月の十字架 | Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow & Dawn of Sorrow
Genre: Alternate Universe, Didn't read the novel so, Don't like yaoi don't read pls, Further warning after every chapter update, Gen, I'll prolly delete and add tags everytime I update, Not Beta Read, Please read the tags I beg of you, Post-Dawn of Sorrow, Reincarnation AU, Well still a possibility but better safe than sorry, possible yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShyBlue2017/pseuds/LittleShyBlue2017
Summary: 2 years after the event of Dawn of Sorrow, everything seems in peace. Most of them are chilling and living their life, others are still being active and still pursuing to purge everything evil. Until someone interrupted this said peace...





	1. Chapter 1

2038.

 

"Ugh... I don't think I can finish this paperwork... Please end my suffering, Mina."

"If you have started it earlier, you won't be cramming it up."

"You know how my life changed after the whole Dracula incident, now I'm a part time hunter."

"You just won't admit you marathon a series you'd been waiting."

"..."

"..."

"Alright you win."

Mina let out a small chuckle at his little tantrum, she did took the paper laying on the table in front of the sulking pale blonde and check his work.

Ever since the event two years ago, life had been peaceful— well, with minor hunting here and there when they are needed.

Arikado, Julius and Yoko had been taking turns monitoring on them despite the threat of Dracula is finally gone. They can't relax too much, especially with the threats all over the place more reason to be cautious.

But right now, none of the three are close by in the area.

"Hey... Have you heard from the others? I haven't seen them for a while..." Breaking the silence after checking the paper that the ginger haired girl just checked.

Mina shook her head in reply and right on cue, his phone rings.

 

* * *

 

"The mission has been fulfilled, sir."

"Excellent, now that he is out of our way, we finally stand a chance and can finally resurrect Dracula."

"And what, control him and use him as you desire?"

"Funny, I didn't ask for you opinion. No matter, you know little to nothing what I have laid down."

"Oh? Please, I know you very well. I'm not dumb to know what your plan really is."

"Then I see you no need me to explain it."

"Ahaha. As long as I get my part, I'm fine with it."

"Oh, it's a promise I tend to keep."

 

* * *

 

Soma's phone rings, an unknown number displayed on the screen. He immediately dialed it off, he does not answer someone with an unknown number.

"Who was it?" Asked his friend, which he replied with a shrug. Her face contorted in dismay. It was not long when a ping came from the same phone.

Mina immediately snatched it away from Soma this time, in which he protested and demanded for his phone to be back, she read the message herself.

‘Soma Cruz, I demand you pick up the phone. This is urgent.’ Was all it said before it blared another ring, again with an unknown caller.

Mina obligated to answer it in his stead, Soma pouting.

"Hello? Who is this?"

'Soma Cruz, I'm sorry for that rude message. My partner here is a bit hot-headed.' a masculine voice speaks with a feminine voice, speaking in another language, shouting in the background.

"Apologies accepted. My friend here as well for taking his phone." Which caused the other on the phone laugh.

'I see. Well, would you mind to put the phone on speaker so I can talk to both of you?' and Mina did just as that. "Okay, done."

'Let me introduce myself. My name is Caesar Morris and the one you heard earlier is my partner Bridgette Lecarde. We are from the same Agency as Genya Arikado and Yoko Belnades. I bet you are wondering why we were calling...'

"Yeah, no shit." He was shushed by Mina at his snarling and spoke in his stead instead before she hit him.

"I'm Mina Hakuba, you guys seems to know who Soma were already... Well, not really, just a bit worried why neither Mr. Arikado nor Ms. Yoko didn't call us first."

 

This time, Soma quiet down for real and listening attentively on the conversation for once.

'About that, this call does involve them. They asked us to get the two of you from campus. I wanted to explain further but I rather discuss it later at the car. Yoko told us she'll call after an hour.'

"Wait, wait. You guys are picking us now?" Blurted by the pale blonde while the ginger haired starts to fix their things up.

'Yeah, a bit stuck in a traffic jam right now. We may take a little while.'

"Why do you think we'll trust you with just a phone call?"

'Didn't Arikado send you a message earlier today?'

Soma quiet for a moment and thought what this Caesar was talking about. He doesn't know how long he was trying to recall a message, he simply heard an exasperated sigh from the other line and a female voice.

 

'Just check your inbox, you idiot.'

'Bridgette wai—'

 

And the phone cutoff, clearly the lady isn't too fond of Soma. His friend looked at him in confusion then told him to check his inbox once the phone is returned.

"Message from Arikado... Why don't I remember any of it?" He scrolled down the phone, took him a few minutes before he found the said message.

 

From: Aru

Soma, Morris and Lecarde are going to call you later this day. I can't say much details for now but once they call you, do what they say. Don't even try to disobey me, this is a serious matter.

 

The message is short like always but never did he imagined that Arikado will type something like this.

Mina can't hide her worries. "Do you think it will happen again?" Soma can't conclude the situation yet but he just wish this all just a prank. "Let's just wait and see. I don't want to jinx anything." His grip on the phone tightened.

The two ended up not finishing their paperwork at all and just put their stuff in their respective bags, both being too anxious about what is about to happen. Best thing they can do now is wait for the two people Arikado said in the message.

 

Thirty minutes has passed and another message arrived on Soma's phone. It was from Caesar.

'Are you the one wearing the long white coat? And your lady friend wearing an orange dress? I'm wearing a blue peacoat if you're wondering.' Immediately Soma searched his surroundings and like the message said, he saw a blonde guy wearing a blue peacoat together with a not so happy lady wearing a formal dress. If the Dracula reincarnate is going to be honest, the two looked very out of place, people started to look at them funny even.

 

Soma tagged Mina and both walk up towards the two. "Soma Cruz and Mina Hakuba?"

They nod. "Well, it's nice and all to finally meet you two officially but let's continue our conversation at the car. We don't want others to hear our conversation."

 

They guide them out of the campus in haste, with Mina telling them about their schooling. Bridgette explained to them that they don't have to worry about that for they have worked on it already.

Once they arrived, both the ladies took the back seat, Caesar the driver's seat, leaving Soma have the passenger's seat. As they started the car, so does their conversation.

"Okay, I'm going straight to the point here. There is a reason why Arikado, Julius and Yoko weren't able to watch you two these past weeks."

"Mina and I are starting to worry as well... Heck, even Hammer is bugging us about what happened to Yoko..."

"Are you talking about the retired bald man?"

"That's the one."

 

The stoplight turned red, giving them a longer time to chat. Caesar starts to explain the reason.

"You see, the HQ detected something unexpected a few weeks ago. The three of them were assigned to investigate this. Anyway, Arikado called the both of us from Europe since Bridgette and I are the closest relative to the current Belmont."

"Wait what? Europe?!"

It was then the black haired lady's turned to snarl. "Do you really think the HQ doesn't have any branches?"

"Bridgette settle down..."

"How could I settle down when—"

Caesar gave her a look, none Mina nor Soma could decipher. When the blonde man opens his mouth, his voice is surprisingly gentle and calm. "I'll handle it, okay?"

 

Bridgette slammed herself back to the car and looked away by staring at the window. Caesar let out a small sigh of relief before continuing his explanation.

"Yes, Europe... Although I'm originally from the American Branch unlike Bridgette here."

The two younger adults looked briefly at Bridgette, still not removing her gaze from the window.

"Back to the topic at hand, Japan HQ had a reading from here... Something malevolent and Arikado and co. investigated it."

Caesar then paused... and does not speak for a while. Soma was actually scared waiting for him to respond but as the clock ticks, Morris hasn’t responded yet. Soma was about to protest when they come to a full stop.

"We have arrived..." The raven haired woman started before opening the car and went ahead of the three. Caesar waited for the two remaining to get out of the car.

"Then what happened? Why suddenly stop?" Mina blurted out as the two made their way to the blonde's side.

 

"Well... Something bad happened... Unfortunately the enemy escaped and only left a message and..." Caesar completely stop on that statement as they get further in the facility.

Soma had a very bad feeling as they get closer to wherever Caesar is going to bring them. He was also waiting for the phone call that Yoko was supposed to do but it's already fifteen minutes ago on her initial statement.

Everything is very quiet until... "Julius was put under a spell... And will not wake up..." The words came out of the blonde before opening the door.

In the room, there is a bed and Julius laid down there. Pale like the dead, yet he breaths. Several mages are in there as well and doing their best to break the spell but none were successful. Once their presence were known, the mages excuses themselves and let them have their private conversation.

 

"What... Happened?"

"They are still doing everything to get you to be the dark lord... And they removed the main threat..." It was Arikado who spoke this time, fury lays dormant under his skin but if one is to look closely, one will knew Arikado will hunt for blood.

"They intended to kill him... But I was able to counter it… It didn't completely work and went into a comatose state by the spell the enemy used..." Yoko states softly as she looks at her distant cousin with regret written on her face.

Mina tries to comfort the Belnades after her revelation as Soma digests the information that was just thrown on his face. He isn't an idiot to not figure it out.

"They remove the threat.. if they succeed, no one can stop Dracula..."

 

The room stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since in the English translation, they made Soma an exchange Spanish student while in Japanese he stayed as such, I'm turning him into biracial. Half-Spanish and Half-Japanese. 
> 
> Also, on the next update, I will link what the original characters will look like that I'm going to use on the following chapters to come.
> 
> See you guys soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally able to finish the second entry *falls to the floor* and yes I'm not dead... Yet...
> 
> Oh, remember when I say I'll post a link about what the other characters look like that I added here? Turns out, I can't yet since college is eating all my time aaaand why this chapter took a long time to make *please send help*
> 
> Even still, I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Edited: Finally sketched what Bridgette and Caesar looked like :D
> 
> [ze link](https://little-shy-blue-artpost.tumblr.com/post/188147570655/finally-got-some-free-time-to-sketch-the)

Some time had passed, they've already moved Julius to a private room to keeping his vital in check, their hope still up about him eventually waking up. The remaining party move to the main lobby, discussing what they have so far.

"Julius is down... I doubt the enemy will stop just because he is out of the list..." Said Belnades.

"The HQ might be the next target for all we know..." Morris whispered under his breath.

"You think the enemy is that idiotic to start with that?" The Lecarde stated.

 

While the three _argue_ , Arikado and Soma block them out while Mina listens. All of them are in shock, that is true but idle chatting and sitting isn't going to make things okay.

"So what now?" Soma begun, looking at Arikado's direction.

The dhampir had been quiet for a while now, Soma might even have joked he had already fallen asleep... Until golden orbs reopen.

"I don't want to suggest this but I think the best next option is to look for a substitute wielder..."

"Are you out of your mind? Your life could be in grave danger and you think looking for someone suitable for the whip is your concern?!" Making the Dracula incarnate stood from his seat, Hakuba tried to stop him for doing so.

Arikado gave them a stern look after the sudden outburst Soma made. "Since you are against the idea, what do you think will happen if they are successful?"

Soma flinched. Despite the dhampir not telling all the details, he knew damn well what he is implying... Of course, two years ago with Celia Fortner.

 

Soma ended up plopping himself back to the sofa with a huff. He doesn't want to deal with this but it can't be helped. He has a love and hate being the reincarnation of Dracula.

Genya opened the laptop on the coffee table and pushed the keyboard, looking for something, right on cue, the three ends their banter.

"So, what's the plan? Clearly not any of us are safe." Yoko huffed, frustrated with the events happening. Bridgette has her arms crossed while staring at the dhampir with the laptop. Only Caesar is the one who had the courage to look at what he is doing.

Morris's eyes widened at what he saw. "We... Still haven't informed her, huh?"

"It's for the best... Not with her current situation, can Heart deal with this news... keep it classified..."

 

"Wait, who's Heart?" All of them, except Arikado and Mina, looked at Soma. "Julius's sister."

"Then why don't you tell her his situation? Is it really that bad?"

"She's currently heavily pregnant with her third child. Not a good time telling her."

Soma couldn’t help but groan, thinking how the situation can get worse. "Now what? We can't just go searching the whole world to see if anyone is suitable."

 

Genya stayed quiet, engrossed himself through searching the HQ's database. Bridgette finally noticed Caesar's reaction upon him looking through the laptop.

"Wait... You can't possibly think..." Lecarde may have lost a little bit of her colour upon realizing. This made Soma very curious, Yoko switching her gaze to Genya, Bridgette then Caesar. Mina is lost, but doing her best to keep up with every piece of information she is getting.

"I don't think we have any other choice... So far _this person_ is the closest to Julius... Biologically and relationship wise..." Then he closed the laptop, not showing Soma the information just yet.

"Genya, you know very well what we just told you about—" Bridgette was then cut off by Caesar, Arikado's eyes are closed. His decision is final.

"If there is a possibility that he'll be able to wield it, then we need to convince him to help us... Many lives are at risk if we don't try." Morris stated as he walked closer to Lecarde. Silent enveloped the place.

 

Soma broke the ice. "You're saying **_this_ ** possible wielder isn't interested in saving mankind?" The Dracula incarnate is getting impatient with all of this, especially since he still doesn't know half of what they are talking about.

"Why do you even think that will work? You really lost your mind, haven’t you Alucard?!" Soma's eyes almost have a tint of red, clearly annoyed with this whole situation. He felt like they are sitting ducks with him being like this.

 

Until two hands made its way to his shoulders, each owned by the Belnades and Hakuba. "Just... Trust him, alright? Everyone is at risk but Arikado knows more than any of us here." Yoko told him.

"Please, Soma. I'm sure everything will be alright... Just believe in your friends, okay?"

At the very least, the ladies' words made him calm down a bit. He really doesn't have a choice, everyone silently agreed to make Arikado the default leader in this conflict after all… always has been.

 

"Okay, so while we sit here and take our _sweet time_ , can any of you tell me what this message the enemy left? Caesar mentioned about it but didn't explain it."

Yoko looked at the Morris, who gave her a tight smile; seemingly asking her to not leave the kid in the dark. "The message was vague... _'We'll be waiting on where the conflict began.'_ We're thinking it's Wallachia but..." The Belnades trailed off before looking at the dhampir, whose eyes remained close.

 

"I doubt that's not the beginning of conflict they were referring to..."

 

Soma squints his eyes towards Arikado, something tells him the agent thought the Dracula incarnate holds the true answer but...

"I still don't remember everything, if that's what you guys are implying. As much as I can tell, most are nothing but big blurs."

Arikado clearly shows his disappointment, that's one possible solution down. He collects himself, the laptop in his hand before walking his way slowly out of the room but not without him saying something first.

“I will do some arrangements… Soma and Mina, you two will be supervised with the HQ’s agent while the rest of you are coming along with me. We need to close this loose end as fast as we can.”

 

“Hold up a second, you really don’t expect the two of us to just sit down!”

 

Soma flinched visibly when the dhampir turned his gaze towards him, he doesn’t usual fear Arikado, but that look can practically kill someone by anyone making one wrong move. “I am not risking you and Mina again, ESPECIALLY what you have pulled out the last time you defy my orders!”

“I am not some kid you can order around! I even helped stopped the cult!”

“We can’t always rely on luck, Soma! It’s not all the time you’ll get what you want!” It's almost impossible to anger Arikado like this, let alone raise his voice just a few moments ago. The other three simply gaze at what is happening, as if they witness something like this before.

The Dracula incarnate however isn’t too fond with the decision that dhampir had made for him. True, he wouldn't mind Mina to be supervised and guarded when something like this is happening again but him as well? That's just outrageous!

 

“You think I'm weak? Do I really need to prove myself to you again?!”

“This isn’t about you being weak or whatnot. You better cease this argument or so help me; I will use drastic measures!”

Caesar choose to finally intervene at their heated argument choosing to confront Soma, the two women talk some reasoning to Arikado. “Hey now Soma, I know how you feel, useless at the moment, but don’t you think Arikado just wants to protect you guys as much? I’m sure you understand.”

 

Morris whispers, a small friendly smile painted on his face as he explains it to Soma. The young man gritted his teeth, his hands clenched into a tight fist but eventually he loosen them up.

Soma broke his gaze from Caesar, grey eyes gluing themselves to the ground. “Fine… I won’t argue any further… don’t blame me when something idiotic happened here while you guys are away.”

That was enough for Caesar, the man never stopped smiling at Soma; even ruffled his hair with it. Once the tension has lifted, the four take their leave and left the two young adults at the room.

 

Silence surrounds them for a while longer before Mina broke it. “I do believe you’ll leave me here alone again?”

“You know I don’t want to… You also know how stubborn I am.”

This made her laugh, for she knew his statement to be true. “Guess I need to give you another lucky charm on the way… Do you even have a plan how to tail them?”

“Oh, I know exactly who the guy for this.” Soma let out a mischievous smile, his phone on his hand and waving it left and right.

 

Mina gave him a smile, she knew she can’t keep Soma in chain in this place but knowing him as well, all she can do is support his antics. “You better have a souvenir when you guys are back.”

“Sure thing!” And the two laughed in the room. Another adventure sure awaits for them.

  
  
  



End file.
